Synthetic biology is an emerging field that has as its goal the design and synthesis of new biological entities with specific functions. In doing so, synthetic biologists will develop methods to study biology from a bottom up approach and technologies that revolutionize medicine. To accomplish this requires the use of well established molecular biology techniques to synthesize biological systems and organisms. [unreadable] [unreadable] We have chosen to synthesize a restructured Escherichia coli strain that has an altered codon bias that will serve as a scaffold for future synthetic biology projects. This goal is within reach, with the scientific community having performed similar constructions of entire viral genomes. The project will rely on genome synthesis using polymerase assisted multiplex gene synthesis and homologous recombination, techniques already used independently to synthesize large portions of genomic DNA and create genetically engineered organisms, respectively. [unreadable] [unreadable] In addition, the recent development of microfluidic DNA synthesis has lowered the cost of oligonucleotide synthesis, making the total synthesis of bacterial genomes economically feasible. These favorable economics coupled with the first successful bacteria synthesis will initiate future projects that develop strains of bacteria with functions including the destruction of tumors, the synthesis of Pharmaceuticals, and biomonitoring. [unreadable] [unreadable] The design and synthesis of organisms with novel properties is useful to biotechnology and medicine. Because living organisms are energetically efficient and extremely specific in their functions, living devices for disease detection, disease eradication, and pharmaceutical production can perform needed functions in a very specific and energy efficient manner. Work in synthetic biology has already yielded medical diagnostics, biologically synthesized Pharmaceuticals, and is helping to manage threats from the potential 'bird-flu' pandemic. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]